Tócame
by Kirah69
Summary: Solo un abrazo, eso es todo lo que necesita. Y la desesperación por conseguir uno es insoportable.


Stiles quería un abrazo. Sentía ese hormigueo en su piel, esa tensión que solo podía aliviarse con un abrazo. No recordaba la última vez que había recibido uno e incluso entonces probablemente había sido uno de esos medio abrazos de hermano de Scott o esos apenas apretones de hombros de su padre. Echaba de menos esos intensos abrazos de su madre antes de que se pusiera enferma. Incluso uno de los abrazos de Melissa. Su necesidad había llegado hasta el punto en que sentía ganas de llorar y un horrible dolor en el pecho cada vez que simplemente leía algo sobre un abrazo, por inocuo que pudiera parecer. Estaba desesperado y era aún peor cuando estaba en presencia de otros y no podía más que pensar en pedirles un abrazo, pero nunca se atrevía. ¿No quería quedar en ridículo? ¿No quería que se preocuparan por él? ¿No quería ser rechazado? No estaba seguro de cuál era la razón, pero no era capaz de pedir un abrazo.

Sentía una insana envidia cada vez que veía a otros abrazándose, incluso cuando veía a los miembros de la manada apoyándose unos contra otros durante las reuniones. Porque entre ellos sí se tocaban. Los hombres lobo eran criaturas muy táctiles y entre ellos se daban constantes abrazos y se tocaban de forma casual cada vez que podían, pero no lo hacían con Stiles. ¿Quizá porque era humano? ¿Quizá porque no tenía uno de esos vínculos que ellos compartían? Fuera por la razón que fuera, Stiles siempre se encontraba aislado en las reuniones. La última vez que alguien lo había tocado –una vecina en el supermercado–, Stiles se había sobresaltado tanto por la falta de costumbre que la mujer creía haber hecho algo malo. Stiles se puso rojo y se disculpó, marchándose a casa sin hacer la compra.

Esa tarde, lloró durante casi media hora tras encontrar en tumblr la historia de un chico que hablaba de una charla sincera con su padre tras la cual se abrazaban. Era un párrafo breve y ni siquiera tenía una impresionante prosa, pero ahora esas cosas le afectaban por pequeñas que fueran. Se lavó la cara y se preparó para ir a la reunión de la manada. No tenía miedo de que se percataran de su estado, nunca lo hacían. Cuando llegó al loft, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Scott estaba discutiendo con Derek y supo de inmediato el motivo cuando vio a Peter sentado cómodamente en el sofá.

Hacía meses que no veían al lobo zombi. Un día, habían encontrado a una bruja que había estado sacrificando a gente. Peter la había matado en lugar de ser diplomático con ella como Scott quería y este se había puesto furioso, amenazando con hacer que lo encerraran. No habían vuelto a verlo desde entonces. Derek les había dicho que se había marchado hasta que se calmaran los ánimos, pero con el paso de los meses creyeron que no regresaría.

Lydia estaba en la esquina más alejada del loft con los brazos cruzados y mirando con ira al lobo. Erica, Isaac y Boyd, quienes no habían sufrido el terror del exalfa aquellos primeros meses, estaban sentados en el otro sofá, esperando al resultado de la discusión sin interferir. Stiles avanzó y se sentó en el sofá junto a Peter, tan cerca que casi se estaban tocando. En el fondo esperaba que el lobo lo tocara, tal vez solo un roce para marcarlo con su olor. Cualquier cosa.

—Hey, lobo zombi, ¿cómo te va la vida?—le preguntó con tono ligero.

—Mejor que a ti, parece—respondió.

Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia él y olfateó su rostro, casi rozando su mejilla con la nariz. Stiles se puso tenso. ¿Podría oler aún sus lágrimas? Intentó apartarse disimuladamente, pero de repente tenía una mano alrededor de su nuca. Stiles se sacudió ante el repentino contacto y no pudo contener un lastimero gemido. Por un momento fue desagradable, la falta de costumbre haciéndole sentir extraño, las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, pero unos segundos después se derritió contra el lobo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltalo!—exigió Scott, acercándose a ellos con los puños apretados y sus ojos brillando.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, pero no apartó la mano de su cuello.

—Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Eres el alfa más penoso que he conocido. Y tú—añadió, dirigiéndose a Derek con tono de asco—, me decepcionas, eres una vergüenza de hombre lobo.

—¡Deja en paz a Stiles! ¿Qué le estás haciendo?—preguntó Scott, ignorando sus palabras.

Peter se levantó, soltando a Stiles por primera vez. El chico emitió un incontrolable quejido, inclinándose hacia él en un intento de perseguir su contacto. Peter se giró y le tendió su mano abierta.

—Tengo Netflix y un sofá muy cómodo.

Stiles le miró boquiabierto con silenciosas lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. No le importaba por qué lo estaba haciendo, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, sabía lo que le estaba ofreciendo y era imposible rechazarlo. Tomó su mano y se levantó sobre piernas temblorosas. Salió junto a él del loft a pesar de las quejas de Scott y Derek.

—P-puedo seguirte en el jeep—le dijo, aclarándose la garganta.

—No estás en condiciones de conducir ahora mismo, vendrás conmigo—replicó tajante.

Lo llevó hasta un llamativo Shelby Cobra (y por supuesto que ese coche tenía que ser de Peter) y abrió la puerta del pasajero para él. Stiles apretó su mano por un momento antes de soltarla, lamentando de inmediato la pérdida de contacto. Sin embargo, nada más arrancar el coche, Peter tomó de nuevo su mano. Stiles cerró los ojos y pasó el trayecto embebiéndose en aquel pequeño contacto.

Cuando reabrió los ojos, se encontraban frente a un moderno edificio del centro. Esta vez, cuando salieron del coche, Peter colocó la mano en su nuca y Stiles suspiró con alivio. Lo guió hasta la última planta y lo invitó al único apartamento que había allí. Cuando cerró la puerta, se giró hacia él y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Dime qué es lo que necesitas.

Stiles agachó la cabeza avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo? Que llevaban tanto tiempo sin tocarle que resultaba doloroso. Que se daba cuenta ahora de que probablemente la última vez que alguien de su manada o de la familia le había tocado había sido Peter aquel día antes de desaparecer (y eso era aterrador).

—Hey, nada de eso—Peter levantó su rostro con un dedo bajo su barbilla que le recordaba tanto a aquella noche en el campo de lacrosse y que resultaba ahora tan amable—, no tienes que avergonzarte sea lo que sea. No es nada malo necesitar el contacto de otra persona. Ha sido un gran error por parte de ellos descuidarte de ese modo solo por no ser un hombre lobo.

Stiles tragó saliva antes de poder hablar en un susurro.

—¿Puedes darme un abrazo?

Peter no respondió, lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo sin causarle daño. Stiles no pudo contener un sollozo. Dios, ¿cómo podía algo tan simple y corriente como un abrazo sacudir su psique de ese modo? Sus manos temblaban al aferrarse a la camiseta de Peter antes de corresponder al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió la tensión abandonar su cuerpo lentamente y un profundo alivio fluir dentro de él como si le hubieran inyectado morfina para un dolor crónico. Se había acostumbrado tanto a no ser tocado, ni siquiera abrazado, que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento de la profundidad de la herida.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron allí, en la entrada del apartamento, abrazándose, pero cuando se separaron, ya no sintió esa desesperación de aferrarse al lobo. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, tranquilo, su mente incluso flotando en una nube. No ofreció resistencia cuando Peter lo llevó al sofá y lo tumbó encima de sí mismo. Encendió la televisión en un canal aleatorio y lo abrazó de nuevo. Stiles cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del lobo y escuchando sus estables y tranquilos latidos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó largo rato después, no recriminándole, tan solo por curiosidad.

—Es mi deber, y el deber de todo hombre lobo, cuidar de sus compañeros de manada, especialmente de los humanos. No solo física, sino también mental y emocionalmente.

Era la respuesta apropiada, pero Stiles sabía que había más significado oculto tras esas palabras. No era el momento para pensar en ello, necesitaba una mente más clara para eso.

—¿Vas a quedarte esta vez o solo has venido de paso?—se mordió el labio, lamentándose al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta. No quería saberlo porque si Peter se marchaba regresaría a ese horrible estado y no quería pensar en ello en ese momento.

—No puedo confiar en que ese inútil alfa cuide de su manada apropiadamente así que me quedaré.

Mientras tú estés aquí, fue algo que no dijo, pero que ambos comprendieron.


End file.
